fakebatmanstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Knight (2013)
Into the Knight 'is the future DC superhero movie featuring Bob Kane's ''Batman. The movie is directed by Francis Ford Coppola, who is known for his famous Godfather series. He is joined by his long-time friend Larry J Franco in the producing of the film. Coppola was also able to get most of the crew form Batman Begins ''to join the movie's production. Stars of the film include Eric Bana as Batman, Hayden Christensen as Robin/Nightwing, and Kate Beckinsale as Selina Kyle. The movie was set to be filmed in 2010, but due to a small fire destroying half of the set, the movie was pushed back to 2012 and to be released in 2013. The movie is planned to have nothing to do with the Dark Knight Trilogy, creating it's own storyline from when Robin was shot by the Joker in the comic books, with its own twists of course. Cast Characters '''Bruce Wayne/Batman-' Bruce Wayne grew up in Wayne Manor a wealthy child. His parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne loved their young and only son who which they spoiled. At age 8, Bruce witnessed the death of his parents in the alley of the Monarch Theatre at the hands of a mugger named Joe Chill. After travelling the world, Bruce grew up to be a strong young man, and vowed to be a keeper of justice. He adopted the identity of Batman, a secret only known by trusted butler, Alfred Pennyworth, business adviser Lucius Fox and sidekick Robin. Former Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing-''' '''Former circus performer, Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons of Haly Circus witnessed his parents' deaths as they fall to their doom on their circus act. Then being adopted by Bruce Wayne and discovering his secret, Grayson adopted the name "Robin" and joined Batman on many crimes. '''Selina Kyle- '''A wealthy citizen of Gotham, Selina Kyle became the lover of Bruce Wayne, yet not knowing that he is secretly Batman. She has incredible flexibility and strength, though nothing is known of her past. '''Alfred Pennyworth- Butler of the Wayne's, Alfred knows Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson's secrets and aids them when possible. Chief Commissioner James Gordon- Commissioner of the Gotham City Police, James Gordon is the husband of Barbara Gordon and uncle/Adoptive Father of his niece, Barbara. He is also a trusted ally to Batman, and is a close friend of his alter ego, Bruce Wayne. The Joker- 'Batman's archenemy who has been tormenting Gotham City for two years, the Joker gets a kick out of seeing people scream before they die. He wears a green suit and clown make up for what he calls "special effect". '''Doctor Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow- '''A former great psychologist, Johnathan Crane turned to crime when the bank took everything he had. Using his famous fear gas, Crane was able to grow an army of henchmen from the citizens of Gotham, with his new title: The Scarecrow. '''Victor Zsasz-' A former billionaire genius, Victor Zsasz went insane for unknown reasons, killing anyone for the same reason he went mad. Kept in Arkham Asylum, Batman uses Zsasz for tips on how to capture villains, for it takes one to know one. 'Thomas Wayne- '''Father of Bruce Wayne and husband to Martha Wayne, Thomas Wayne was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and well-known around Gotham. He met his untimely end at the hands of a mugger after a show at the Monarch Theatre along with his wife. '''Martha Wayne- '''Mother of Bruce Wayne and wife to Thomas Wayne, Martha Kane Wayne died along side her husband after a show at the Monarch Theatre to the hands of a mugger. '''Thomas Elliot/Hush-' Thomas Elliot grew up with abusive parents that he eventually killed. After the sorrow of what he had done, he found solace in his friendship with Bruce Wayne after he too had lost his parents. But when Elliot told Bruce about how he killed his own parents, Bruce cut off all ties with Thomas, calling him a madman who should be locked up, Elliot left Gotham for many years until he returned, but with a new face.... 'Lucius Fox- '''The CEO of Wayne Enterprises after that death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Lucius grew up with Thomas Wayne and they grew to be close friends. As a business manager, Bruce Wayne contacted Fox when Wayne Enterprises soon grew into bankruptcy. The company began a restoration and returned to its former success. '''Joe Chill- '''A lowlife scrub, Joe Chill wanted to make a quick buck and decided to rob the Waynes after a show at the Monarch, with his gun he tried to scare off the Waynes into giving him some of their jewelry. His finger slipped and he had killed Thomas Wayne. Realizing he couldn't leave a witness, he killed Martha as well. He pointed the gun at Bruce, but he couldn't kill a child, so dropped the gun and ran-off. the Harvey Dent- The "Apollo" of Gotham City, Harvey Dent is the heroic and kind-hearted Defense Attorney of Gotham, and close friends with Bruce Wayne. '''Gilda Dent- '''Wife of Defense Attorney Harvey Dent, Gilda Dent doesn't work and is a stay-at-home mom with her son, Harvey Dent, Jr. Barbara Gordon- The adoptive daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon is a teenager interested in the life of Gotham's hero: Batman. She also has a fatal attraction to Dick Grayson, which he doesn't know of. '''Barbara Eileen Gordon-Kean-' The wife of Commissioner James Gordon, Mrs. Gordon works as a Doctor's assistant at Gotham City Hospital. 'Dr. Amadeus Arkham Jr.-' Grandson of the found of Arkham Asylum, Amadeus Arkham Jr. passes away a few weeks before the "Arkham Riots". Dr. Harleen Quinzel- The doctor responsible for the care of The Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel is a part of the employees of Arkham Asylum. '''Aaron Cash- '''The lead security officer of Arkham Asylum, Aaron Cash has only one hand due to a battle in the "Arkham Riots". '''Doctor Jeremiah Arkham- The son of Amadeus Arkham Jr., Jeremiah mysteriously disappears when he finds out that Quincy Sharpe wold be taking over Arkham Asylum rather than himself. Senator Quincy Sharpe- A senator of Gotham, Quincy Sharpe becomes the new warden of Arkham Asylum. Plot Batman and Robin, Gotham City's dangerous duo take on The Joker, a madman who has been terrorizing the people of Gotham. At Gotham Bridge, Batman and Robin have Joker pinned, that is until he pulls out a gun and shoot Robin. Batman then goes and snaps Joker's arm and pushes him off the bridge as well. Joker's body is recovered while Robin's mysteriously disappeared in the water. After Dick Grayson's(Robin's) death, he goes into solitude and remorse. Meanwhile, Dick Grayson awakes in a dark cave with little candle light. A man with a scarecrow mask sits in a wooden chair in front of him. Grayson has lost his memory, and the man in the mask tells him that he is Grayson's father, Johnathan. Grayson listens to the man named Johnathan as he tells him the story of his life. He reveals that his name is Johnathan Crane, Doctor Johnathan Crane of Gotham City. Crane told Grayson how his wife was murdered and how the bank took away everything he owned, besides Grayson. The Trilogy Complete Dialogue A DC Universe Studios production A Warner Bros. Production Eric Bana, Hayden Christensen, Kate Beckinsale Michael Caine, Sean Connery Johnny Depp, Edward Norton, Ben Kingsley Pierce Brosnan, Milla Jovovich, Jason Stratham, Laurence Fishburne and Leiv Schrieber Executive Producers: Francis Ford Coppola, Larry J Franko, Milly Hippard Casting by John Papsidera and Lucinda Syson Original Music by James Howard and Hans Zimmer Production Design by Nathan Crowley Film Editing by Lee Smith Director of Photography Produced by Francis Ford Coppola, Larry J Franco and Charles Roven Story by Francis Ford Coppola Written by Francis Ford Coppola, LArry J Franco Directed by Francis Ford Coppola Based off the comic books by Bob Kane Into the Knight It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon; the Wayne Manor sat there as lifeless as ever. Three figures exited a small, blue car and knocked on the main door. Another figure, an old man let them in. Alfred Pennyworth, butler to Bruce Wayne walked up the stairway to a room, carrying a tea cup on a silver platter. He opened the door to find a man lying in a bed, covered completely in blankets. “Mister Bruce, sir? It is 1:00. You should consider getting up,” Alfred announced, putting the tea on a small table next the bed. “Not now, Alfred,” Mumbled the man in the bed as her turned over. “Lemme sleep a little long…” his voice drifted off. “Please, get up, Bruce. Mister Grayson can’t entertain our guests for long,” Those last few words made Bruce jump and reveal his face. Bruce Wayne was wearing nothing besides a T-Shirt and boxers. His beard was unshaven and his eyes were bloodshot red. “Guests? What do you mean ‘guests’? ” Bruce questioned. “Mister and Misses Dent. Along with Mayor Hill, sir.” Alfred responded “Ugh… what can they possibly want?” “No clue, sir. Please, do hurry.” Alfred left the room and proceeded down stairs. Bruce threw off the blankets and rubbed his eyes. That was followed by Bruce sluggish walk out of bed to the bathroom, followed by a slam of a door. Dick Grayson sat in the den, where a fireplace was stuck to his side. In front of him, was Defense Attorney Harvey Dent, a blonde man with a magnificent smile. Next to Harvey, was his wife Gilda. She too, was blonde and had pearl earrings. They were both wearing coordinating outfits, Harvey a black suit, Gilda a black dress. Next to them was the Mayor of Gotham City: Hamilton Hill. He was balding, but the hair he did have was a brown-going-gray color. He was rather plump, and had a pocket watch in his suit, which he continued to check. Dick ran his hand through his dark brown hair, which was combed back. His suit was blue, but wasn’t buttoned. He got out of his chair and began to speak to the others: “I’m sure Bruce is on his way. Shouldn’t be too much longer…” he said doubtfully. “He’d better, I have meetings today, and not just any meetings, I mean big ones. With Amadeus Arkham dead, the asylum consistently is rioting, and the sick joke known as the Joker…. Life hasn’t been easy for Gotham…” Hill complained, again checking his pocket watch. “I’m sure the police are doing everything they can, Mayor Hill. Plus, the extra security at Arkham will do just fine.” Harvey responded. Category:Films Category:Theecho12457